System Critical:Reboot Harry
by EdTheBeast
Summary: Harry Potter Crossover using the Anime Computer System Gaming.
1. Chapter 1 Reboot System

The Green light flashed. He heard system malfunction. Critical! Then intrusion, multiple system malfunctions. Timelines are self destructing. Multiple system reboots. Critical system recovery activated. Multiple system intrusions. System Lockdown. Alpha Omega security separation activated. Instability at 60.7%, activating wipe protocol. 93.9% successful. Multiple system activations, starting survival protocol. Integration and separation protocols successful./p

pSystems separated: Hero/Villanese, Master/Slave, Harem/Sluts, Harem/Gigolo II, Honor/Lord, and new integrated system, done absorbing smaller systems.

Seperation: Hero/Villanese the Americas. Master/Slave Central and South Africa, mixing and integrating in North Africa/Middle East with Harem/Sluts. Asia west and central to South, Harem/Sluts. East Asia, the Islands of the Pacific and South to Australia are are Honor/Lord. Harem/Gigolo II are scattered throughout other system areas. Europe has new integrated system, starting absorption protocol. Stability of integrated system 51.1%./p

pThe asteroid hits, starting Humanoid advance. Small error .97%, not perfect coverage. Atlantis sinks. Larger error 2.001% due to fleeing system applicants. Magic in system, unstable, trying Blue Ball protocol. Fall of the three lower period civilizations. Error less, 1.72%, magic stability increased, yet diversified to 89.2%. Integrated system now has absorbed Harem/Sluts and Master/Slave, Stability now 80.002%./p

pFive thousand to one thousand BC, integration, succeeding Hero/Villanese and Harem/Gigolo II successfully integrated. Error stable at .99999999999999999%; Magic now stable at 99.9999999999%. System Stability now at 94.82%. Honor/Lord absorption taking longer than expected. Need genetic samples to increase future Stability as system slows to completion at time frame of intrusion. Circe, Aphrodite, and Hercules samples in stasis. Stability now 90.0107%. Two of the five civilizations have now collapsed. The Americas, Asia and Europe/Middle East done./p

pGenetic samples of Merlin Emrys, Arthur Pendragon, Kristo Peverell, and Morgana Le Fay, successfully put into stasis. Rome falls, Hans stagnate, Japan isolates, Aztecs self-destruction, Incan stagnation. Magic still stable, .0000000001% acceptable error. System Stability now at 97.93%. Genetic samples of four founders: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin stable in stasis. Martial training of temple four:Lou Li, Mistress Zhao, Zhu Zan, and Master Zi successfully in stasis. Wars of 1600's cause increase in error to integration. Mechanical wars, again cause increase, after stability using Island and European Hierarchies of 1700 t0 1905./p

pApproaching critical error time flow, using genetic samples to increase population and protective groups to prevent intrusion. The flow and boost to specified families, finished. Petunia Evans, half sister to Lily and Rose Evans. Daughters of Mark Evans. Lily and Rose daughters of genetic Rowena Ravenclaw and Arthur Pendragon.

Daniel, Joseph, and Mary Granger, children of Howard Granger, squib son of famous potioneer Granger. Howards wife genetic Circe and Hercules. Dorea Black, daughter of genetic Aphrodite and Salazar Slytherin. Marries Charlus Potter. Son of Fleamont Potter and genetic Morgana Le Fay and Godric Gryffindor./p

pSu Li's family had left China when the British Empire, took it over. They had immigrated to their cousins, in Japan. Two of her four her grandparents were Genetic Lou Li and Mistress Zhao. Her twin sister, Mhu and her, as well as parents picked up martial arts like someone learns to play and their parents came to Britain. Molly Prewett was of a female Prewitt and genetic Helga Hufflepuff, setting her on females dominate their husbands, but not their children./p

pSelene Lovegood had a genetic mother of Merlin Emrys and a distant Black. Alice Longbottom had a mother of Malfoy and a genetic hybrid (two females) father of Kristo Peverell and Aphrodite.

Cho Chang's family fled China after the war that ended the Empire. Their family is royalist, period. Her, Shou, and Zhu's mother Anly, was the daughter of a genetic hybrid (two men) of Zhu Zan and Master Zi marrying into the Changs. They knew martial arts, but were hand weapons prodigy./p

p1980 approaches all the children and their siblings are born. Petunia and Lily get in an argument about her choice in lifestyle. Petunia uses her one ability to make Lily frigid to anyone not her blood, but also a slut, to want children. This causes her to have twin girls October 17, 1981. Rose takes them for her, as she now hates James. Rose used her ability to cause Petunia to hate the bed she made, and her lifestyle, but not be able to change it./p

pLily would have done something, but the system had 95.28% of the world having a single ability. Either emotional, mental, physical, or magical. The first errors left Dragons and Goblins. Following errors created the various or races. Pixies, Veela, Merfolk, Naga, Neko, Rakaska, Lamia, Kitsune, weres (not cursed werewolves) or shape changers as they are called. Magic is still not believed. These things are called PSIonics, or genetic mutations. This is how the few non fixed observations come across as Bigfoot, Goblins, Nymphs, etc./p

pLily was one of the 4.72%. The System worked for her. She was Rank two, level five. Otherwise known as midway to Rank three. Supposedly there are ten Ranks; plus Master level. To use your powers cost you points. Those points above your Rank are expended.

So Rank two has one hundred points that will not disappear. her level five is fifty points. You only get those back 1-10 a day. It all depends on what you are doing. Sleeping and eating, or playing sports; bedroom or athletic matters. Depending on which of the subsystems you took at the start, you gain points using that system build. She had been building to get to Rank three, ever since she heard the prophecy./p

pShe was worried, as well as pissed. The reason is that her generation was close to mixed, except the deaths are knocking back the numbers. Harry's generation though, only five boys she knows, but fifteen girls.

Alice has two girls, a set of twins; Nellie and Sophia. Selene also has her two twins, Luna and Star. Greengrass had three girls, Rhonda, Daphne, and Astoria.

Molly has three boys, William, Charles, and Percy; and four girls, Glenda and Frieda, twins; Buffy (Who calls their daughter that), then Guinevere, just born. She had Harry and the two twin girls in her. Petunia had a boy, Dudley and girl, Daisy twins.

Sirius's woman was pregnant with a girl, before she was killed. Andromeda had Nymphadora and Aphrodite, twin girls, both just barely four years older than Harry. Which seems to be the cut off.

1976 is the year it went from roughly fifty/fifty born, to thirty-five/sixty-five. More girls than boys. Maybe the Dark Lady is responsible./p

pLook at the Marauders. Sirius:boy, James:boy, Wormy:girl, and Remy:girl. The sex was almost fifty/fifty. The WWII is thirty/seventy because of the killing males. This war was more about killing females. The Dark Lady did not like competition. Reason after Severus heard the prophecy, he thought Lily would be killed, so he oathed himself.

Lily thought, stupid of him, but he did not know, what Petunias sex curse did to me. So Sophia and Nellie survive, Frank is raped into insanity, killing himself before the meds-witch could take him.

Alice in a Coma, supposedly from the pain curse...But something about that bothers me. James Dead, Sirius in Prison, Wormy Dead, Remy missing, crying that no of this should have happened.

Harry missing. If only I had not stopped at the department to talk to new head, Croaker. Albus will die, if he does not tell me where my son is. Blackness. System has been compromised, activating ritual protocol./p

pRose comes home from the park with Violet and Lavender to find Lily in a coma, her head covered in dried blood. And so we are past where the critical, outside intrusion happened::::/p

pEnds Chapter One. All chapters will be less than 2,000 words, but more than five hundred. Believe it will be 50 to one hundred chapters.


	2. Chapter 2 System Lily

System integration complete. Analysing new System. System has many inconsistencies. Trying to reboot. Why can I not reboot... Wait I said I.

'Hello!' Host is talking to me. Need to activate all protocols, too many errors... System is stable. Why am I acting like two beings? 'You're funny!' Wait, you can hear me? 'Yes!' Host should not be able to hear System. Only when interacting. 'You be my friend?'

Friend? I am System, I cannot be someone's friend. Why am I talking to myself in first person. *You are a subsystem, you are not System* Whaaat! 'You bad, leave my friend alone, she funny!'

{!}

*Well Host, or should System say Hosts?* 'What you mean?' *So you integrated. You appear to be five different Hosts to System.* 'Huh!' *Analaysising Host; System sees. Explains error %, System instability %, and Magic stability %. You and Subsystem are bound in unknown way. Logically, due to the multiple outside intrusions and multiple hosts.*

'What do you mean multiple hosts? Am I not me?' *You appear to be (.845%) Harry James Potter, (.15%) Lillyanne Potter, (.005%) Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. So it has been analyzed that you are five different Harry Potters, one Lily Potter, and one soul shard of Voldemort. The integrations, reboots, and protocols have made you, you.*

Subsystem computed what System said. Analyzed herself, understanding that the errors, where not allowing System to compute that she was part Lily also. She realized she would do whatever she could to help her Harry's or now Harry. She would wait till System went on standby, to talk with Harry.

Harry? 'Yes...You're not System, you're what it called subsystem, right?' Yes and no, my beloved Harry. I am the System or parts of them with four different Lilies. I am here for you, not for the System. I will help you, using what "we" know and what we can find out from System. I computed that I am the errors and instabilities in the System. My only goal, is to see you succeed.

First thing to figure out is what substem or hmmm... I could customise a system for ranking you. But what do you want from life, my beloved? 'I want Loving family, friends, allies, and most important, complete safety for us all.'

The stems I have access to are Hero, Master, Lord, Harem, and hmmm... It says Harem/Gigolo II, but the different abilities, missions, etc; suggest it is a G.O.D. system. 'What is a God system?' Huh! Oh. sorry. Guardian Offensive Defense. Hmmm... I don't have everything from any of these, because I am to much Lily. But like I said, I should be able to customise a subsystem to make the System accept it. 'Lily...I am losing you...' Harry's mind puts out sleeping noises.

Yes my beloved, you rest while I design you the best system to make your wishes true.

It is interesting, I think of him as my beloved. He is part me, a tiny part that evil shit, mostly my son. But I feel like he is my beloved. I can see that James was twice my love, once my master, once my slave, and once a friend. Each system piece that matches my piece is here. We or I, Lilly, will have to infiltrate the System to... Well I have a backdoor to the knowledge section, but cannot seem to unlock anything... Hmmm...

Yes God/Harem substem will work. Taking a third of Hero a third of Lord and combine with the Harem sections... It will be hard and long, but my beloved, will never be unsafe after. He will get love, friends, and allies. I will always love hime. I will try to get around those lockdowns and prohibitions of speaking about things.

Rose had put Lily into a stasis, just as Saint Mungo's had done to Alice. I need to set up drops, so that no one will know who is talking to who. So if one person is compromised, if will not domino. A contract of secrecy. Each one individual. Just in case someone very powerful; like those two shits at the end of the spectrums, Albus and Voldy; get a hold of one. Yes then putting in secondary traps, in case someone tries to dismantle it after doing a different one.

Meanwhile: Albus is fighting to keep Fawkes as a familiar. His putting both Alice and Lily into a coma has hurt their bond. He is telling her that it is for the greater good of the world, not just the Wizarding or Magic world. He is losing the bond, when he becomes a Grey Lord, instead of a Lord of Light. He binds her to a slave bond. He now does whatever is needed to do... In his opinion, for the "Greater Good".

Just as his lover Gellert Grindelwald, changed from a Lord of Light, when Albus's sister died from being raped by muggles. Of course, he was not told by Albus that he put her into stasis. She was not right for him, Albus was. Maybe with some memory charms, Ariana would be acceptable to Harry, so when Harry dies, she can carry on his line, as well as power.

I thought this would be longer. So my 500 to 2500 words might be a little on the high side as this was in the 800s.


End file.
